1. Field of Application
This invention relates to legrest for positionable chairs; and more particularly to legrests for dental chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs, such as those used by dentists, doctors, barbers and the like, quite often are provided with legrests upon which the person seated in the chair can support their feet. Many such chairs are positionable. That is, the chair is movable between an upright position, wherein the person seated in the chair is upright; and a reclining position, wherein the person seated in the chair is substantially horizontal or lying down.
If the legrest provided for such a chair has but a single position it may not be suitable to accommodate the person so seated in the chair in both the upright and the reclining positions.